Día de Aventuras
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste cómo sería un día en la vida de un animal? ¿Un gato, por ejemplo? ¿Y si ese gato no fuese otro que (el hermoso y ágil) Crookshanks? Te llevarías muchas sorpresas al saber cómo actua y piensa ese (magnífico) gato. Pasa y husmea por la mente de (el gato ejemplar) Crookshaks. Regalo para Jeannine Matweus.


**Como ya sabemos, todo el potterverso pertenece a Rowling.**

 **Este fic, en realidad, lo escribí para el AI de las Cuatro Casas, pero como no pude terminarlo para ese momento, decidí dárselo como regalo a Jeannine Matweus, mi AI :D**

 **El fic se sitúa en el quinto año de Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos esos etcéteras.**

* * *

 ***Día de Aventuras***

Me despierto. La cama de mi dueña se siente calentita, gracias al encantamiento que ella misma le hace. Me desperezo.

Al abrir los ojos, veo que una de las chicas que duermen en la habitación desaparece por una puerta, a través de la cual se escucha el sonido de agua al caer. Pronto, las otras chicas (incluida mi dueña) se despiertan y se levantan, para luego desaparecer por aquella puerta, y salir al rato como si volvieran de un salón de belleza. Francamente, yo intento entrar y salir de aquel lugarcito húmedo, pero siempre me veo igual. Al parecer el salón de belleza sólo funciona con humanos.

Antes de entrar al salón de belleza, mi dueña me acaricia detrás de las orejas y yo le respondo con un ronroneo. Mi dueña sonríe y entra en el cuartito.

Cuando mi dueña desaparece, mi excelente sentido de la audición logra captar un susurro que dice: "mira, Hermione lo trata como si fuera un humano, ¡lo hace dormir en su cama! ¡Y es solamente un gato!". Al oír lo último, giro la cabeza hacia la persona que me cataloga como "sólo un gato", sin saber que bajo mi manto peludo se esconde el dios de los gatos.

La niña de pelo y ojos marrones (aunque no tan bonitos como los de mi dueña) calla inmediatamente. Puedo saber casi con una impresionante exactitud lo que piensa: "ese gato oye todo, ¡es genial y muy buenmozo!"

Mi dueña sale del salón de belleza, con su enrulado pelo castaño completamente mojado. Yo siempre le aconsejo que se lo corte, pero ella se hace la que no me entiende y sigue hablando.

Me levanto del suave edredón de la cama y decido estirar un poco las patas. Bajo de la cama al piso, y luego me dirijo a la puerta que va a las escaleras, y, mientras espero a mi dueña, me dedico a limpiarme las patas. Mi lema es "lindo y limpio a todas horas", por lo que siempre estoy acicalándome para verme lo más hermoso posible (aunque no necesite esforzarme mucho para serlo).

A los pocos minutos, mi dueña, ya lista y seguida muy de cerca por mí, abre la puerta de la habitación y comienza a bajar las escaleras, que nos llevan a una habitación decorada con tonos rojos y dorados que, según mi dueña me explicó cuando me adoptó, corresponden a su manada –o su similar en términos humanos–.

Mi dueña se encuentra con dos chicos, uno de ellos con pelo oscuro y el otro con el pelo casi del mismo color que las paredes de la habitación. Éste último, me mira con desprecio y algo de asco, pero yo le respondo con un "tu sólo estás celoso", porque yo sé que le gustaría estar en mi lugar cuando mi dueña me abraza, como le sucede a casi todo el mundo.

Los cuatro salimos de la habitación de mullidos sillones y paredes rojas, y comenzamos a bajar más y más escaleras, a cruzar varios pasillos y a esquivar pies de otros humanos.

– ¿Ese gato sucio tiene que seguirnos a todos lados? –pregunta el humano de pelo rojo. Yo lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y le respondo "yo soy el gato más limpio de todos, ¿a quién le dices sucio, humano?"

Mi dueña frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos– No llames 'gato sucio' a _Crookshanks_. Y él puede hacer lo que quiera, si nos sigue déjalo, y si te molesta vete.

Asiento con mi felina cabeza, dándole la razón a mi inteligente dueña. El humano también se cruza de brazos y no responde. "Tómate esa, humano."

Cuando mi dueña, seguida de los dos humanos, entra en el comedor, me alejo de la puerta y me dirijo hacia otro lado, en el que son mucho más amables que ese humano que me llama "gato sucio", y que seguramente no se baña tan seguido como yo.

Con mis delicados y hermosos pasos gatunos, cruzo por entre los pies de otros humanos mientras me dirijo a lo que ellos llaman "las cocinas". Cuando finalmente llego a mi destino, doy un felino y agraciado salto, para tocar con mi pelaje color canela el cuadro, el cual se convierte en una puertecita que yo puedo cruzar. Ese truco lo aprendí el primer día que estuve aquí, gracias a mi increíble agudeza mental.

En el interior de las cocinas encuentro a esa especie de humanos más pequeños, con orejas y ojos más grandes, y que siempre me convidan con algunas galletas para gatos. Los saludo uno por uno, y finalmente me dirijo al mejor lugar de las cocinas: al lado del fuego. Ahí siempre encuentro a mi mejor amigo (luego de mi dueña): Dobby. Él siempre me acaricia el lomo y me cubre las orejas con un calentito gorro como los que él usa (si bien no combinan mucho con mi hermoso color canela, los uso para que no se sienta mal), a veces hasta me pone en las patas varios calcetines de colores para que no me resfríe tocando el frío piso del castillo.

A veces me encuentro con Winky, quien siempre tiene aliento a Whisky de fuego y sólo me abraza para llorar sobre mi pelo y dejarlo mojado como cuando mi dueña sale del salón de belleza. Es por eso que últimamente no me acerco tanto a Winky como antes.

Luego de desayunar unas deliciosas galletas y un tazón de leche, me despido de Dobby y de los demás, y salgo de las cocinas. Al llegar al pasillo me doy cuenta de que está desierto.

Camino con pereza por los distintos rincones de Hogwarts, hasta que llego a un aula, de la que sale una voz chillona, que dice algo como "Si terminaron de leer el capítulo ocho, comiencen con el número nueve" y suelta una risita molesta. La curiosidad por saber qué están haciendo es más grande que mi pereza gatuna, por lo que doy otro magnífico salto y logro abrir la puerta de madera.

En el interior de esa aula, hay varios bancos también de madera, en los cuales se encuentran varios humanos leyendo unos (seguramente muy) aburridos libros. Camino por entre las mesas y me dirijo hacia el frente, donde hay una mujer vestida con un vestido de un horroroso color rosado chillón.

"Ese color pasó de moda" le digo a la mujer, quien me dirige una mirada extraña. La humana intenta atraparme con sus cortos y regordetes brazos, pero soy tan ágil que me escapo rápidamente. Escucho unas risas provenientes de los pequeños humanos que hay a mis espaldas.

– ¡Sal de aquí, gato!

"Mmm… gracias, pero no" le respondo, volviendo a escapar de la humana. Las risitas aumentan a mis espaldas, pero paran rápidamente al recibir la furiosa mirada de la regordeta pantera rosa (ese programa que mi dueña suele mirar en las vacaciones).

"¿Con que les gusta el espectáculo, pequeños humanos?" maúllo. Los humanos siguen riéndose. La mujer sigue persiguiéndome, y yo sigo escapando. Es tan divertido.

Finalmente me canso de escapar y me dirijo hacia la puerta. La humana, que ahora tiene todo el pelo desordenado, hace un extraño movimiento con las manos, parecido al que todos los humanos hacen cuando quieren espantar una mosca. Yo entiendo lo que quiere decirme, pero me siento en el suelo y la observo fijamente. Quiero que la diversión dure un poco más.

– ¡Afuera! ¡Estás interrumpiendo la clase!

"Oh, lo siento mucho, pero creo que me quedaré otro rato". Doy otros saltos y hago reír a los humanitos. Finalmente llego a los brazos de una niña de corto pelo oscuro.

– ¡Stevenson! ¡Saque el gato de aquí inmediatamente!

La humana me abraza, se levanta de su banco y camina hacia la puerta. Yo sé exactamente lo que piensa: "ese gato es hermoso, ¡cómo lo adoro! Es un honor tenerlo en brazos", porque, como todos, la pequeña humana me idolatra, al fin y al cabo soy un gato modelo, el ejemplo a seguir de todos los jóvenes y apuestos gatos como yo. La 'mascota ideal', como suele decirme mi dueña.

La niña me deja en un pasillo. Continúo caminando con mi felino y hermoso andar. Cuando doblo por un recodo puedo ver mi próxima atracción: una gatita (muy coqueta, por cierto) de pelaje color blanco y unos extravagantes ojos grises. Me acerco unos pasos hacia donde ella se encuentra. La gatita se lame la pata delantera con una elegancia casi tan perfecta como la mía.

"Hola bonita" la saludo, con un ronroneo que logra que todas las gatas (y las humanas) se derritan antes de que puedan decir 'perfección' "¿qué haces sola en un pasillo como éste?"

"Qué te importa" maúlla la gatita sin dejar de acicalarse las patas.

Bueno. Comprendo que esa forma de comenzar una relación parece no gustarle a aquella gata.

Me siento enfrente de ella, en una posición que muestra belleza, perfección y el respeto que inspiro en los demás gatos.

"¿cómo te llamas?" le pregunto, con un seductor maullido.

La gata me mira unos segundos (seguramente cautivada por mi belleza) y luego responde secamente "Bast".

"Yo soy Crookshanks, por si no lo sabías. Aunque seguro ya debías conocerme, puesto que soy la sensación del momento. Ninguna gata se resiste a mis encantos" le digo. Yo estoy acostumbrado a maullar nada más que la verdad, sobre todo a la hora de conquistar gatitas (que no es algo que me resulte tan difícil, aunque ellas no se den cuenta de lo locas que están por mí)

"Dudo que puedas caminar bajo el peso de semejante cabezota, eres demasiado egocéntrico" me responde, para luego irse caminando con una actitud de superioridad. La dejo ir. Después de todo, no parece ser lo suficiente buena para mí: no me gustan las gatas engreídas.

Continúo caminando por los pasillos, quizás buscando a alguna otra gatita que sucumba a mis encantos. Nuevamente suena una especie de "riiiiing", luego del cual montones de alumnos comienzan a salir de diversas puertas que dan al pasillo donde yo me encuentro.

Tratando de alejarme de todos esos humanos (para que no arruinen mi pelaje) cruzo más y más pasillos, hasta que llego al exterior del lugar. "¿Adónde puedo ir ahora?" me pregunto. A lo lejos veo una casita que a su lado tiene un montón de vegetales plantados. Esa es la cabaña de otro de mis (muchos) amigos: Hagrid. Siempre que voy a saludarlo me da unas galletas y me deja jugar con unos pequeños bichitos negros*.

Como casi todos los días, doy un salto y me paro en la ventana para que él me vea y me deje entrar. Él abre la ventana y yo bajo de la misma al piso de su casa. Este día su perro está durmiendo a los pies de su enorme cama, pero intento no prestarle atención. Si ese perro se entera que yo estoy dentro de la casa se pone a jugar conmigo y me deja el cabello incluso más mojado que Winky. Pero hoy por suerte se encuentra muy tranquilo.

Hagrid me acaricia un poco el lomo y luego me da una de sus galletas. Si tengo suerte, están recién hechas y son calientes y suaves, pero si son galletas de hace varios días son la razón por la cual me paso horas en la acogedora casita. Por suerte están recién hechas, por lo que me como esa y dos más. Cuando termino de almorzar me dirijo a la cajita que tiene sobre la mesa, dentro de la cual hay cuatro bichitos con los que me gusta jugar. Son bastante simpáticos y saben cómo divertirse. Ellos me persiguen y yo los persigo. Los bichitos negros mueven su aplastada colita, en señal de que están felices. Cuando noto que Hagrid va a usar la mesa me despido de mis pequeños amiguitos y del enorme humano.

Camino por entre las enormes calabazas que tienen casi el mismo color que mi pelo (casi, porque el mío es un poco más oscuro). Cuando me encuentro parado sobre la calabaza más grande del jardín, veo algo blanco entre las verduras de mi amigote Hagrid.

"¿Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, Bast?" le digo seductoramente. Según mi dueña, la segunda es la vencida, o algo así.

La gata me mira con sus ojos grises y asiente "Sí". Continúa caminando por entre las plantas, sin prestarme nada de atención. Cómo odio eso: no puedo estar en un lugar y que no me presten atención. Es horrible.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a las cocinas? Tengo unos cuantos amigos allí y podremos hacer lo que queramos" vuelvo a maullar.

"Lo que yo quiero hacer es alejarme de ti, Crookshanks" me dice Bast, alejándose más y más de mí.

Salto y aterrizo sobre una planta, pero justo enfrente de Bast. "Lo que pasa es que no sabes que estás loca por mí. ¿Por qué sino me has seguido hasta aquí?"

Bast bufa y me enseña las uñas. Yo me alejo. "Mensaje recibido, bonita" ronroneo. Ella vuelve a amenazarme con sus uñas (que, por cierto, están bastante afiladas) y yo me alejo un poco más. La gata se va hacia ese lugar donde hay muchos árboles todos juntos sin siquiera despedirse. Me doy vuelta y camino nuevamente hacia el castillo.

"Ya encontraré otra gata más bonita que ella que me quiera por el joven guapo e inteligente que soy. Hay de ellas en todos lados" maúllo. Le resto importancia al asunto y continúo caminando elegantemente.

Cuando entro al castillo me doy cuenta de que los humanos desaparecieron de los pasillos. Miro todos los lugares a los que puedo ir y me decido por esa habitación grande y llena de comida. Apuro el paso, ya que no quiero quedarme sin comer esa tarta que siempre elije mi dueña.

Cuando me encuentro a unos pasos de la puerta de aquella enorme habitación con cinco mesas y muchas sillas, cruza por allí una chica bajita, de pelo casi tan blanco como el de Bast y unas cosas extrañas colgándole de las orejas**. La saludo, porque sé que siempre me da unos abrazos antes de seguir su camino. Y así sucede: ella exclama algo como –Qué gato más bonito–, se acerca y se agacha para poder saludarme como se debe. Me acaricia la cabeza y luego me alza para darme un abrazo. Cómo no darme un abrazo si soy irresistible.

Luego de darme un beso en la frente se dirige a esa habitación enorme y yo sigo sus pasos, pero ambos nos dirigimos a mesas diferentes: yo hacia donde está mi dueña (junto a esos dos humanos, el de pelo rojo y el de pelo negro y anteojos algo ridículos) y la humana que me había saludado hacia otra de las mesas: una donde hay muchos humanos con libros junto a sus platos de comida.

–Hola Crookshanks –me saluda mi dueña con su amable sonrisa. El humano de pelo rojo hace cara de que no le gusta nada que mi dueña me preste atención a mí y no a él.

–Como te decía, Hermione… –dice el humano de pelo rojo.

Mi dueña parece no haberlo escuchado. Me da un trozo de su tarta, la cual yo recibo con gusto. Esa torta es, sencillamente, deliciosa para mi estómago gatuno. Agradezco la tarta con un ronroneo y mi dueña me da más.

–Eso es una asquerosidad, Hermione –dice el de pelo rojo– ¿por qué le das de comer al gato con el mismo tenedor con el que estabas comiendo?

Mi dueña le responde con mala cara– No es el mismo tenedor: es otro. Y deja de meterte en mis asuntos, Ron. ¿Acaso te importa lo que yo haga o no con mi mascota? No.

El chico flacucho y de pelo negro suspira, se acerca más a mi dueña y al chico tonto y les dice algo que suena como "recuerden lo del edé". No les presto atención y, con un último maullido de agradecimiento para mi dueña, me dirijo con rapidez a esa sala de color rojo, a tomar una reparadora siesta que mi hermoso y gatuno cuerpo necesita luego de toda la intensa actividad del día.

Despierto nuevamente en la cama de mi dueña, a la cual he podido subir gracias a una humana de pelo rojo como el chico tonto***, quien luego de saludarme como se debe me había abierto la puerta a la habitación de mi dueña y esas otras humanas que tanto me admiran.

Primero considero quedarme durmiendo por el resto de la tarde, pero luego decido ir a caminar nuevamente, para que mis marcados músculos (que desgraciadamente, no se notan tanto bajo mi pelaje) continúen ejercitándose como siempre.

Salgo de la Sala Roja y decido comenzar mis ejercicios subiendo varias escaleras. De esa forma, además de entrenar puedo perfeccionar mi felino y hermoso andar (que ya sin entrenamiento es perfecto, pero nunca está de más practicarlo).

Finalmente llego a un pasillo solitario. Camino por él en total silencio. Finalmente, cuando llego a la mitad del pasillo, veo a otros dos humanos de pelo rojo como el chico tonto, con la diferencia de que éstos son como clones el uno del otro. Ambos me miran y hacen idénticas sonrisas que dan algo de miedo. Luego recuerdo que yo soy el ejemplo para todos los gatos y no puedo acobardarme, por lo que me siento y los observo sonreír.

–Se me ha ocurrido algo, Georgie… –dice uno de ellos.

El otro mueve la cabeza de arriba para abajo– A mí también, Freddie…

Los dos se miran entre sí y luego dirigen la vista hacia mí. Uno de ellos me toma con sus brazos y me lleva a una pared. El otro camina en círculos tres veces murmurando algo que, desgraciadamente, mi oído gatuno no puede llegar a captar. En esa pared desnuda aparece de pronto una puerta. "¿Adónde llevará?" me pregunto. El chico que me tiene en brazos abre la puerta un poco y luego me deja en el piso, indicándome que entre. Yo lo comprendo y hago lo que me dice.

Cuando entro a esa habitación, puedo ver un montón de humanos más o menos de la edad de mi dueña, todos diferentes entre sí. Allí puedo distinguir a la chica que me ayudó a entrar en la habitación de mi dueña, a esa rubia que siempre me saluda, al humano de anteojos ridículos y al chico tonto de pelo rojo.

– ¡Crookshanks! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta mi dueña, mientras se acerca y se agacha para acariciarme.

"Sólo unos humanos tontos me han dicho que entre" le respondo, pero ella al parecer no entiende mi lengua y sigue acariciándome.

– ¡Buh! –gritan los dos humanos idénticos, entrando en la habitación y sobresaltándonos a mi dueña y a mí. Ella se para y comienza a gritarles, mientras que yo maúllo con desagrado y algo de "no sean tan tontos, por favor". Algunos de los otros humanos que se encuentran ahí se ríen.

El chico de anteojos ridículos se acerca– Fred, George, Hermione, ¿continuamos practicando?

Los clones y mi dueña asienten, pero ésta antes me da un beso. Yo la saludo con un ronroneo y salgo por la puerta de esa habitación. Camino y camino por pasillos y escaleras. "A veces los días son aburridos" me digo "y es entonces cuando debo hacer algo para divertirme".

Llego finalmente a un lugar donde, a ambos lados de una puerta, hay unos bichos raros con alas. En cuando llego a la puerta para curiosear, uno de esos bichos me detiene y me habla.

–Espera gatito, tienes que decirme la contraseña.

No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces. Estoy aburrido y necesito diversión ahora. No pueden hacer esperar al dios de los gatos. "Déjame en paz, bicho" le digo, sin prestarle más que la atención que merece ese ser inferior a mí. El animal asiente y me deja pasar. Me subo a una extraña escalera que termina en una puerta, la cual está abierta.

"Por curiosear un poco no va a pasar nada" pienso. Cruzo la puerta y me subo a un escritorio. Al ver que no hay nada de interesante en esa habitación, me doy la vuelta para volver, llegando a ver cómo la puerta se cierra, dejándome encerrado allí.

Al ver que no puedo salir, decido curiosear por entre la gran cantidad de aparatos (muchos de los cuales hacen sonidos extrañísimos), pero al ver que estoy a punto de tirar uno de ellos, decido alejarme (es decir, un gato ejemplar es, además, cuidadoso) y dirigirme hacia el sofá que hay allí.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dormir, siento cómo algo (o alguien) me toma entre sus manos y comienza a alejarse del sofá en el cual me había echado. Giro la cabeza elegantemente y me doy cuenta que quien me sostiene es un humano alto y de largo pelo blanco. Maúllo protestando para que me baje, pero el hombre parece no prestarme atención. Cuando creo que ya va a dejarme en el piso, el humano baja las escaleras y comienza a caminar por varios pasillos y más escaleras. Al cruzar frente a una puerta, veo a Bast saliendo de ahí, la cual me mira y maúlla como riéndose de mí.

"Gracias humano por humillarme frente a esa gatita", me quejo, pero él hace como que no me escucha. Resoplo y continuamos el camino en silencio.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de aquella sala roja, y el humano me deja junto a ella. Me acaricia suavemente la cabeza y luego se va caminando por donde habíamos venido. Al cabo de un rato veo venir a mi dueña, hablando alegremente con esos dos humanos que siempre a acompañan, y se pone más alegre al verme. Finalmente me toma entre sus brazos y entramos a la sala roja. Mi dueña se separa de esos dos humanos y ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestra cama, para finalmente descansar luego de un día de aventuras.

* * *

 ***Los bichitos negros son los escarbatos.**

 ****Sííí, esa es Luna :D**

 *****Esa es Ginny, aunque creo que varios ya se habrán dado cuenta .-.**

 **JEANNINE NO ME MATES D': Lo siento mucho pero muuuucho por tardar con tu regalo (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era para el AI ¬¬), pero en serio espero que te haya gustado :D**

 **Te quiero muchísimo, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOS! Aunque sea un poquito atrasado :d**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


End file.
